


mai's bisexual awakening

by Jupe_Soupe



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Questioning, Repression, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupe_Soupe
Summary: mai listens to i kissed a girl as she thinks about her feelings for ty lee
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	mai's bisexual awakening

"this was never the way i planned, not my intention"  
mai was thinking about her again. she had never thought about girls this way until recently, but ty lee coming out opened mai's mind a bit. she had started to wonder if she liked ty lee, or if she liked ty lee. she was with zuko though, which made it all the more confusing for her. she didn't know what she was supposed to do, but still she wondered.  
"i'm curious for you caught my attention"  
she couldn't keep her mind off of ty lee, no matter how hard she tried. she wanted to know what was going on, but it wasn't like she could just express her confusion. all she wanted, was to know what it felt like to be in love with a girl.  
"i kissed a girl and i liked it"  
the thought kept ringing through her head.  
"i hope my boyfriend dont mind it"  
zuko was always one mai knew that she could trust and confide in, but she was scared that this might ruin things between them.  
"it felt so wrong, it felt so right, dont mean im in love tonight"  
she tried to bottle everything up the best that she could.  
"its not what, good girls do, not how they should behave"  
is what she was always taught, having been from a very conservative family.  
"my head gets so confused, hard to obey"  
but she couldn't help it, was she really bi? and did she want to continue living a repressed life just to make her parents happy?  
she loved zuko, she really did, but everything was so confusing. she didnt know what to do.


End file.
